


Одержимость

by Hrenougolnik, TsissiBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Стив хочет Брока.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> Навязчивая идея, сильное сексуальное влечение, нецензурная лексика. Другим вариантом названия было «Обсессия», поверьте, оно отражает.

Стив знал, что ничего не выйдет. Он не был дураком и бросил лгать себе еще в четырнадцать, когда, задыхаясь от стыда и отвращения, кончил, представляя крепкую задницу Большого Джима, случайно увиденную. Джим был пьян, дверь в его комнату незаперта, а Стив осознал себя «не таким».

С тех пор прошло достаточно времени, чтобы пережить шок от своей неправильности. Шок, но не полное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения при выборе объекта этой самой неправильности.

Иногда ему казалось, что он сходит с ума. В моменты жесточайшего, выматывающего все душевные и физические силы возбуждения, приступа дикой, иссушающей жажды, желания касаться, целовать, мять руками, оставляя синяки, дышать чужим крепким запахом, – он ненавидел свое тело, плевать хотевшее на слабые доводы рассудка.

Сыворотка дала ему не только силу, регенерацию, память и запредельную скорость реакции. Она будто нарушила в нем механизм, регулирующий выработку мужских гормонов. Если до нее Стив легко мог отвернуться от понравившегося парня в раздевалке призывного пункта или в общей душевой тренировочного лагеря, то после того, как она все изменила в нем, он чувствовал себя ополоумевшим оленем в гон.

Хотелось рычать, как животное, ломать все вокруг, свернуть шею каждому, кто посмотрит на того, кого он выбрал себе, и покрыть, жадно, грубо, прижав всем телом к ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности.

Но понял он это только в новом для него веке. Просто увидел и все. Перестал быть холодно-сдержанным командиром и превратился в беснующееся животное, не способное удержать желания при себе.

Он с ума сходил от одного взгляда. Да даже взгляда не нужно было: стоило представить, что тот несчастный, которого он вот так инстинктивно выбрал, переодевается в нескольких метрах, отделенный лишь тонкой стеной, – глаза заволакивало мутной пеленой.

Так продолжаться не могло. Но продолжалось.

Стив закрывался дома и доводил себя почти до исступления, пытаясь измотать идеальный организм, и, конечно, у него ничего не выходило. С утра все начиналось опять. Стоило увидеть широкую спину, обтянутую черной футболкой, и острая обсессия лишала его способности существовать отдельно и думать о чем-то другом. О ком-то другом.

– Что это? – Фьюри поднял взгляд от планшета, взглянул на листок, легко легший на поверхность стола, и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Причина?

– Я не могу работать с этой группой.

– Рамлоу и его ребята – лучшие. Настоящая причина, Кэп.

– Настоящая причина личного характера. И звучит она так же. Предупреждая вопрос – если бы я мог остаться профессионалом, я бы это сделал.

Фьюри задумчиво провел по губам кончиками темных пальцев и скрестил руки на столе.

– Я просто уточню, Роджерс. Ты предлагаешь мне лишить лучшего солдата лучшей опергруппы просто потому, что не можешь удержать чл... себя контролировать?

– Я предлагаю вам отличную возможность избежать иска за сексуальное домогательство и использование служебного положения в личных целях, директор, – ровно выговорил Стив, продолжая держаться подчеркнуто профессионально. С Фьюри он мог соображать здраво.

– Кто из них?

– Полагаю, это не ваше дело.

– Это мое дело, меня касается все, что касается безопасности этой гребаной страны, – Фьюри пока сдерживался, но было очевидно, что ему этот разговор нравится еще меньше, чем самому Стиву. – Имя, Роджерс. Мне легче заменить одного бойца, чем искать тебе новую группу.

– Его не выйдет заменить.

Фьюри снова откинулся на спинку кресла. Во взгляде его была усталая обреченность.

– Идите, Роджерс, – после долгой паузы произнес он. – Завтра личные дела кандидатов в ваш особый, – он выделил это слово интонацией, – отряд будут на вашем столе. Постарайтесь не… допустить повторения истории.

Стив, молча кивнув, вышел.

Он был уверен, что повторение попросту невозможно. Баки когда-то говорил, что его вторым именем должно было быть постоянство. И занудство тоже, но постоянство – однозначно.

Его одержимость имела вполне конкретную направленность. Глупо было надеяться, что она сменит вектор и вдруг окажется, что он без ума от кого-то более… расположенного к такого рода контактам.

От кого-то менее гетеросексуального, более сдержанного, не замеченного в беспорядочных связях, не настолько плевать хотевшего на всех особей одного с ним пола в целом и на Стива Роджерса – в частности.

* * *

– Какого хрена происходит?! – разъяренным Рамлоу нравился Стиву еще больше. Будил в нем не только чувственность, но и звериный азарт, жажду драки. – Чем тебе не угодила моя группа?! Да я Фьюри разве что на столе не дал, чтобы с тобой работать, заносчивая ты задница!

Темперамент когда-нибудь поставит Рамлоу в неловкое положение. Не стоило ему упоминать столы и задницы, выглядя при этом так. Прикрыв глаза, Стив попытался успокоиться. Это Рамлоу, нормально ориентированный мужчина, понятия, похоже, не имеющий, как выглядит.

С растрепанными после душа волосами, покрасневшей от гнева шеей и искривленными губами. Интересно, дал бы он ему на столе, чтобы продолжить работать аж с самим Капитаном Америкой?

– Рамлоу, – как мог спокойно выговорил Стив, ощущая едва контролируемое желание вцепиться в эту крепкую загорелую шею, оставляя синяки. Разорвать в клочья чертовы черные тряпки и выдрать. До хрипа, пока не отпустит. Мять его под собой, преодолевая сопротивление. Чтобы, когда выйдет отсюда, каждый знал, кому он принадлежит. – Возьмите себя в руки.

Или меня. И не только в руки.

Рамлоу аж рот открыл от возмущения. Перестал кривить красивые темные губы и сложил их почти идеальной буквой «о». При мысли о том, как они растянулись бы вокруг члена, возбуждение стало невыносимым, начало причинять боль.

– В руки, блядь? В руки мне себя взять?! А кто мне…

– Так будет лучше. Для вас в первую очередь.

Рамлоу сжал челюсти так, что выступили желваки, и втянул воздух расширившимися ноздрями. Напоминал он при этом быка, углядевшего красный плащ тореадора.

– Кто. Нахрен. Знает, как мне будет лучше? – хриплым от сдерживаемого бешенства голосом спросил Рамлоу. – Точно не ты.

– Это окончательное решение, Рамлоу.

Я хочу тебя поцеловать. Обхватить ладонями небритые щеки, вжать в стену и целовать так, чтобы больно было. Нам обоим. И шею, ее тоже. Шелково гладкую, мускусную шею, крепкую, рельефную, как и все остальное.

– У тебя глаза потемнели, – странно спокойно констатировал Рамлоу. Таким тоном врач произносит: «Давление падает, вколите ему адреналин». Количества этого гормона, скопившегося сейчас в крови Стива, хватило бы на приведение в чувство нескольких десятков смертников. – Я так тебя бешу? Слушай, я знаю, что не сахар, но…

– Бесишь, – Стив слышал, как это прозвучало. Кровь стучала в висках, во рту скапливалась слюна. Как он его хотел. Так близко. Горячий, живой. Одно движение, и дверь не откроют без применения особого протокола или лазерного резчика. Нельзя. – Вам лучше уйти, Р-рамлоу.

Стив раскатил первую букву его фамилии, и та завибрировала в горле, приятно отозвавшись внутри. Рамлоу просто не знал, как близко подошел к краю пропасти.

– Я хочу, – по слогам выговорил этот самоубийца, – знать причину. Скажи ее мне в лицо. Можно неофициально. Найди у себя яйца.

В голове мягко стукнуло, и Стив поднялся во весь рост, медленно обошел стол, пытаясь оттеснить Рамлоу в угол, но тот даже не шелохнулся.

– Восемь дюймов, – сказал ему Стив, а в голове все звучало «яйца», «дал на столе». – Которыми я думаю каждый раз, как вижу тебя. Считай это экзотической аллергической реакцией.

– Что? – его губы были так близко. Темные, неправильной формы, красивые, влажные. Хотелось схватить его за растрепанные волосы и вцепиться в эти губы зубами, слизать кровь. Узнать его на вкус. Всего, везде. – Ты…

– Ты пока еще можешь уйти.

Брови Рамлоу поползли вверх, но он не отступил ни на шаг.

– Не на том столе я чуть не дал, да, Кэп?

– Это бы тебе не помогло, – ладонь сама легла на крепкую шею. Горячая гладкая кожа обожгла ладонь, и Стив еле сдержал рык.

Рамлоу вывернулся целую восхитительную секунду спустя, взглянул дико, загнанно, видимо, понял, что Стив не шутит. Стив же был убийственно серьезен.

– Нет? – полувопросительно произнес Рамлоу.

– Нет. Свободен. С завтрашнего дня работаешь по стандартному расписанию. Без левых тренировок и прочих «радостей». И не болтай.

– Я не настолько идиот, чтобы по всему ЩИТу разнести, что меня отстранили, потому что я тебе не дал, – спокойно заметил Рамлоу, собирая рассыпавшиеся бумаги. – Я, если что, нормально к этому. Не разделяю, но и… в общем. Да.

– Спасибо, Рамлоу.

Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Стив заблокировал кабинет, стянул штаны вместе с бельем и прижал к паху ладонь, все еще хранившую чужое тепло.

* * *

Совсем не видеться у них не получалось. Было такое понятие, как резервная группа – любое из существующих подразделений должно было уметь работать с Капитаном Америкой, как ни крути, а объектом сопровождения, как и руководителем, он был специфичным. Ну и общие учения, брифинги, здания, столовая, этаж, город.

Легче не стало. Даже не видя объект своей странной привязанности каждый день, он умудрился почти перестать спать, есть и думать о чем-то кроме секса. Стоило двери кабинета захлопнуться за ним, как безумие накрывало его с головой. Придя домой, он залезал в ванну, закрывал глаза и почти наяву ощущал вкус прихотливо изогнутых губ, кожи, с ума сходил от жажды дотронуться, почувствовать тепло другого человека. Желанного до ломоты во всем теле.

Самоудовлетворение не помогало. Оставляло после себя ощущение усталой гадливости и тоски. Будто выскребли изнутри, и теперь там холодно и пусто. Стив мучился, как в лихорадке, как от боли, не мог найти себе места и ходил, ходил из угла в угол, загонял себя физическими упражнениями до полного изнеможения.

Стоило лечь в постель, как все то, что он успевал заметить при встрече, вставало перед глазами: модно зачесанные волосы, которые хотелось растрепать, очертания крепкой шеи, широкая ладонь на талии очередной красотки, лопающаяся на бицепсах футболка, вскользь брошенный взгляд.

Теперь, когда Рамлоу знал, было немного легче. Он не спешил выдвигать обвинения в харассменте, и Стив немного отпустил туго натянутые вожжи, уже трещавшие от его усилий удержаться в рамках если не приличий, то хотя бы закона.

Рамлоу понимал, что играет с огнем, но все равно Стив периодически ловил на себе его взгляды. Рамлоу можно было понять – Стив прекрасно осознавал, как его воспринимают окружающие. Он – экзотика. Живая легенда. Мутант, переживший семь десятков лет во льду. Оплот нравственности (тому пиарщику, который это придумал, Стив с удовольствием дал бы по зубам). И вдруг такое. Живой человеческий интерес, ярко раскрашенный в цвета радужного флага.

Будь Рамлоу женщиной – Стив был в этом уверен – он бы уже флиртовал. Но ориентация и инстинкт самосохранения, видимо, надежно удерживали его от этого. Но не смотреть он не мог. Как и сам Стив.

Надо отдать Рамлоу должное, он не изменил своего отношения ни на гран. Не стал трусливо убегать из раздевалки, стоило Стиву зайти, не переделал расписание тренировок и по-прежнему садился во время ланча за соседний стол. Стив думал, это потому, что тот был не в курсе истинного градуса его сумасшествия. Иначе упаковался бы в паранджу и не поворачивался к безумному начальству спиной.

Спиной, оканчивавшейся задницей. Ее Стив регулярно видел во снах, от которых он просыпался мокрым с ног до головы, перевозбужденным и несчастным.

Несчастен, впрочем, он был все время. Это состояние стало настолько привычным, что любые отклонения от этой новой нормы в лучшую сторону воспринимались им с подозрением.

Поэтому когда Фьюри не стал настаивать и легко заменил ему привычную, сработавшуюся, крепко сбитую Рамлоу «Альфу» на спешно собранную «Тау», Стив отнесся к этому с прохладцей. Как оказалось, его в новой команде раздражало все: командир-женщина, державшаяся с бойцами подчеркнуто развязно, а с самим Стивом – профессионально и сухо. Да, Берроуз удалось изжить якобы раздражавший Стива мат в эфире, но ей-богу, лучше бы ее бойцы быстрее соображали, лучше стреляли и не пытались впечатлить новое начальство и непосредственного командира, исполняя в поле опасные соло.

На разборе полетов Стив впервые был безжалостен к чужим ошибкам. Возможно, если бы он не мучился от зверской неудовлетворенности жизнью в целом и ее интимной стороной в частности, он бы выбрал другие выражения и проявил бы больше терпения. Личное не должно было влиять на работу, но оно влияло. Теперь иначе, чем раньше, но по-прежнему негативно.

– Капитан, на два слова, – Берроуз, сдержанно-агрессивная, а от того подчеркнуто корректная, подошла к нему после той бойни, которую он им устроил, и явно намеревалась продолжить. Стив уважал таких упрямцев. Рамлоу тоже никогда не оставался в долгу.

Пока мысли не свернули в привычное, давно проторенное русло, Стив кивнул и дал знак следовать за ним. В собственно кабинете ему всегда думалось лучше.

Когда Берроуз устроилась в кресле для посетителей, развязно закинув щиколотку одной обутой в тяжелый ботинок ноги на колено другой, он снова ощутил прилив неуместного раздражения. Рамлоу тоже делал так, но, с удивлением подумал Стив, это не раздражало. Будто командир «Альфы» заслужил себе все эти мелкие вольности десятками почти безупречно проведенных операций.

У командира «Тау» таких привилегий пока не было.

– Я человек военный, – начала Берроуз, – а потому буду говорить прямо. Вы сексист, Капитан?

Стив сжал челюсти. Стоило предположить, что корнем его раздражительности всегда сочтут неуважение к женщинам, а не их объективный непрофессионализм.

– Я не был сексистом и в то время, агент Берроуз, когда это понятие еще не изобрели, – с расстановкой ответил он. – Так что поищите причины в другом месте.

– Я вас раздражаю.

– Меня раздражает ваш непрофессионализм.

– Рамлоу, – прищурив глаза, опушенные светлыми ресницами, произнесла она. – Если вы подходите исключительно с профессиональной точки зрения, то чем он-то вам не угодил? «Альфа» – сбитая долгой совместной работой группа. «Тау» – только-только сформирована. Она сырая. У нас есть недоработки, но вовсе не того масштаба, как выходило по вашим словам на брифинге. Вы меня размазали. Я хочу знать причину. Иначе мы с вами не сможем работать.

– Я требую невозможного? – спросил Стив, зная, что да, требует. – Моя группа должна быть надежным тылом, а не сборищем отдельно взятых профессионалов, предпочитающих в поле лелеять свое эго, а не выполнять четкие приказы.

– Это была первая операция.

– Да, – Стив решил все-таки сбавить обороты и попытаться решить проблему конструктивно. – Первая. И я рассчитываю, что вы сумеете донести до личного состава вашей группы…

– _Вашей_ группы, – поправила его Берроуз. – Вам явно виднее, как работать моим ребятам.

– Никто не станет за вас делать вашу работу, агент.

– Мне нужен срок, – Берроуз поднялась и нависла над столом – благо рост ей позволял. – Четко и ясно, Капитан, сколько у меня времени?

– Месяц, – возможно, он был неправ. Вдруг она справится? Пегги бы справилась. Рыжеволосая кудрявая Берроуз с невыразительным веснушчатым лицом и бесцветными глазами на Пегги походила мало, но характер у нее был таким же. – Месяц, если хотите со мной работать.

– Не имеет значения, чего я хочу, – парировала она. – Будьте готовы немного изменить свое расписание, Капитан. Вы будете нужны своей группе. Разрешите идти?

– Идите.

Раздражение немного отпустило, и когда Берроуз вышла за дверь, Стив, прикрыв глаза, откинулся в кресле. С Рамлоу ему было легче в профессиональном плане. Тот был лучшим. Впору было проклясть свое либидо за то, что оно доставляет неприятности не только ему, но и еще двадцати двум бойцам, которые вообще ни при чем.

* * *

Бойцы «Тау» старались. Все, без исключения. Стив проводил с ними больше времени, чем с «Альфой», отрабатывая разные ситуации на полигоне, но чувствовал – «Альфой» им в ближайшие год-два не стать. Нельзя прыгнуть выше головы – хоть умри на полигоне, а десятков боевых операций это не заменит.

Рамлоу Стив чувствовал позвоночником. Он знал, что тот наблюдает за его попытками превратить «Тау» в «Альфу». Исподволь, как он думал – незаметно. Но Стива будто током прошибало от его взгляда, пусть и брошенного в спину.

– Ты готов рисковать исходом операции с неподготовленными бойцами просто потому, что не можешь не пялиться на мою задницу?

Увидеть Рамлоу у своего кабинета в пятницу, даже в ночь с пятницы на субботу, Стив не ожидал. Тот просто сидел под дверью, развалившись на чисто вымытом полу, будто был на привале. Спасибо, Стив видел его на привале – чуть более расслабленного, чем обычно, сонного. Он так и просился в руки. Со всеми этими взглядами без привычной насмешливой остроты, растрепанными волосами и ослабленными ремнями кобуры и разгрузки.

– Рамлоу?

– Кэп? – Рамлоу усмехнулся, не спеша подниматься, и до Стива вдруг с оглушающей ясностью дошло, что тот пьян. Не настолько, чтобы не стоять на ногах, но и за руль в таком состоянии нормальные люди уже не садились.

– Что вы здесь делаете?

– Ищу выход из ситуации? – он плавно встал, сделал шаг к Стиву и, обдавая его запахами парфюма, сигарет и хорошего алкоголя, заглянул в глаза. – Пустишь?

– Нет.

Стив и с трезвым, собранным и застегнутым на все пуговицы Рамлоу не мог иметь никаких дел, а перед таким и вовсе нужно было срочно захлопнуть дверь. Оказаться в безопасности кабинета. Воздвигнуть между ним и собой хоть какие-то преграды прочнее и непреодолимее нескольких слоев ткани. Слоев, скрывающих горячее живое тело.

Стив, не удержавшись, жадно вдохнул его запах, и Рамлоу чуть наклонил голову, показывая крепкую шею, будто знал о сумасшествии Стива если не все, то многое.

Как они оказались в кабинете, Стив не понял. Он не мог, да и не хотел думать ни о чем, кроме близко стоящего Рамлоу, его темных глаз и тонких губ, капризно-насмешливо изломанных, темных.

– Давай же, – едва слышно позвал Рамлоу. – Всем полегчает. Мне ли не знать, как это – загибаться от желания трахнуть.

Грубый глагол чуть отрезвил Стива. Он ощущался, как тонкая струя ледяной воды, вылитая за пазуху.

– Что? – хрипло спросил он, только сейчас осознав, что успел не только пустить Рамлоу в кабинет и дверь закрыть, но и оттеснить его к стене. Они не касались друг друга, но через те несколько дюймов воздуха Стив ощущал его тепло, в легких было тесно от его запаха. Он хотел его. Вот сейчас, после месяцев на расстоянии, в глухом углу темного кабинета он готов был вплавить его в стену одной лишь силой своего желания. Трахнуть? Нет. Рамлоу хотелось довести до состояния невменяемости, низвести до уровня животного, опустить до себя. Простое грубое слово не передавало всего рельефа необходимости соединиться в одно с другим человеком.

– Давай так, – Рамлоу, лихорадочно блестя глазами, облизал губы, чуть поколебавшись, положил ладонь Стиву на бедро, смял плотную ткань и помассировал кожу. В кровь будто адреналин впрыснули: Стив со стоном, переходящим в рык, долбанул локтями в стену по обе стороны от головы Рамлоу, но тот и ухом не повел. – Каждый получит то, что хочет. Ты – меня. Поверь, сбывшиеся желания моментально теряют всю притягательность. Когда хочешь бабу так, что аж с конца капает, стоит ей ноги раздвинуть – и все, как боженька смолвил. Тебя опустит сразу же. Проверено. А я получу назад свое место за твоим плечом. Меня бесит Романова, я не могу и не хочу с ней работать. Почти так же сильно, как ты не хочешь работать с Берроуз. Все будут счастливы, м?

Стив с трудом вычленял рациональное зерно – очень мешали шум крови в ушах и близость Брока. Потом. Чуть позже он подумает об этом. Он со стоном легко коснулся горячей шеи, несколько раз длинно выдохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя, но только глубже тонул в желании рвануть на нем перевязь вместе с футболкой.

Рамлоу предпочитает женщин – он вспомнил это, только когда тело, которое он до боли стиснул, наконец-то вжимая в себя, на мгновение напряглось, будто силясь оттолкнуть, и снова расслабилось.

Этого мгновения было достаточно.

Что он делает? Не этого ли он всеми силами пытался избежать?

Разжать объятия было, пожалуй, самым трудным, что ему приходилось делать в этом веке. Противный внутренний голос подло нашептывал, что вот сейчас он может получить все сразу: Рамлоу в постель, «Альфу» назад и – возможно, Рамлоу прав? – избавиться от «суперспособности» превращаться в идиота, стоит Рамлоу показаться на горизонте.

Пат. Из ситуации не было выхода. Потому как то, что предлагал Рамлоу, во-первых, нарушало все писанные и неписанные законы служебной этики, а во-вторых – не давало гарантии, что сумасшествие схлынет. В то, что одержимость такого порядка можно вылечить ночью «любви», когда один будет изнывать от страсти и мук совести, а второй терпеть и смотреть на часы, Стив не верил.

– Нет, – собрав все силы, Стив ослабил хватку и попытался отступить на шаг, но Рамлоу провел запрещенный прием: схватил его за задницу, удерживая, и крепко сжал ладонью член.

– Соглашайся, – попросил он.

Стива оглушило сильнее, чем светошумовой. Под крепко зажмуренными веками поплыли разноцветные круги. Он из последних сил помотал головой, уже зная, что проиграл, но все-таки выговорил:

– Рамлоу, вы не понимаете…

– Зови меня Брок. Особенно с учетом того, что именно я сейчас держу в руках. Все по согласию, верно? – сжимать губами мочку уха тоже было запрещенным приемом. – Давай же.

Они сдвинули шкаф и едва не перевернули диван. То ли предпочтения Рамлоу были не так уж однозначны, то ли он умел брать ситуацию под контроль, то ли действительно от исхода этой «встречи» у него зависело слишком многое, но штаны со Стива он стянул вполне охотно. Момент, когда он, опустившись на колени, коснулся губами головки, выжег Стива изнутри дотла. Больно, почти смертельно, но вместе с тем – он ни на что бы не променял это ощущение близости с другим человеком.

Он будто сошел с ума. Вернее, сошел-то он уже давно, но сейчас его швырнуло в ставшую привычной обсессию с размаху, с головой, так, что он разом опустился на самое ее дно, и сквозь толщу безумия ему казалось, что мир вокруг расплывается.

В кабинете было темно. Наверное, если бы Стив мог видеть лицо Брока, выражение его глаз, затаившееся в их глубине отвращение к происходящему, он бы нашел в себе силы остановиться.

Но Брок провоцировал его, брал на излом, на болевой, то нетерпеливо прижимаясь горячей наготой, то теребя пальцами соски, выкручивая их почти до боли. Стив вжимал его в себя, давясь рыком, ему даже не хотелось полноценной близости, хватало ощущения его присутствия, запаха. Стив пил его, как вампир, захлебываясь от жадности, наверняка оставляя синяки. Но когда Брок, чуть поколебавшись, его поцеловал, это ощущалось как укол парализатора. Стив на мгновение замер с приоткрытыми губами, не веря, что это по-настоящему, а потом растворился в этом поцелуе: осторожном, сладком, почти невинном.

Наверное, он что-то говорил, пока, как в лихорадке, сдирал с них последние тряпки, пока укладывал Брока под себя, со стоном прижимаясь всем телом, ощущая его под собой, настоящего, а не выдуманного.

Стиву хватило нескольких жадных прикосновений к крепким ягодицам, и он рассыпался невесомым пеплом, растекся жаром по красивой спине, касаясь губами шеи. Он знал, что сейчас протрезвеет. Что завтра нужно будет смотреть Броку в глаза и помнить, как тот замирал под ним, как пытался не зажиматься и не отталкивать.

И как целовал. Господи, Стив почти завидовал всем тем женщинам, которых Брок действительно хотел, пусть недолго, но искренне. Всем тем, которые могли проснуться с ним рядом, не ожидая увидеть в глазах затаенное отвращение и осознание жертвы, на которую пришлось пойти ради чертовой карьеры, положения и прочей ерунды.

Благодарно поцеловав Брока в плечо, Стив осторожно сел, уже чувствуя первые признаки привычного отвращения к себе, и взял со стола упаковку салфеток. Брок лежал лицом вниз, выставив самую потрясающую задницу из всех, когда-либо виденных. Стив аккуратно стер с нее свою сперму и натянул штаны. Продолжать он не собирался. Он и так уже жалел о том, что поддался искушению хоть раз почувствовать его всего, потрогать, поцеловать.

Брок повернул голову, уложил ее на скрещенные руки и взглянул на него. Стив уже успел включить свет и теперь смотрел на обрывки форменной футболки и на сваленную в кучу одежду. Куда угодно, но не на него.

– Душ там. У меня есть запасная футболка, должна вам… тебе подойти.

– И все?

– Завтра можете приступать к своим новым-старым обязанностям. Приказ будет готов к обеду.

Брок… Рамлоу сел на диване (Стив еще успел отметить, что тот совершенно не был возбужден, и от этого стало еще противнее), странно на него взглянул, собрал вещи и исчез в душевой. Стив успел привести себя в порядок и включить вытяжку, когда тот почти бесшумно появился снова, одетый в идеально на него севшую футболку с логотипом ЩИТа.

– Без проблем? – спросил он, и Стив, подняв голову от бумаг, которые делал вид, что просматривает, ответил:

– Кабинет защищен от информационного шпионажа, вам не о чем переживать, Рамлоу.

– Какой, нахуй… Ладно. Окей. До встречи на полигоне. Расписание не изменилось?

– Нет, в одиннадцать начинаем отрабатывать освобождение заложников в условиях тишины в эфире.

Рамлоу, поколебавшись, подошел к его столу и побарабанил пальцами по его поверхности. Стив представил, как его член смотрелся бы в этих крепких смуглых пальцах, и вдруг пожалел, что так никогда этого и не увидит. Надо было все-таки включить свет.

– Тебя попустило? – спросил Рамлоу, и Стив дернул ртом, пытаясь улыбнуться.

– Не имеет значения. Это больше не повторится. Я получил вас, вы – место командира моей группы. Все как договаривались. Идите, Рамлоу.

– Есть, сэр.

По-уставному развернувшись, он вышел, а Стив, из которого будто выдернули позвоночник, уперся лбом в столешницу. От скрещенных ладоней слабо пахло Броком, его парфюмом, им самим, жаром его тела. Но стоило вспомнить, как он встал с дивана, пытаясь прикрыть мягкий член ворохом испорченной одежды, и возбуждение исчезло.

Попустило. Кажется, Брок называл это так.

* * *

– Насосал, Берроуз, – услышал Стив из-за поворота коридора, ведущего к большому крытому полигону ЩИТа. – Могу дать мастер-класс.

– Какой ты мудак, Рамлоу, – отозвалась командир «Тау».

– Все для тебя, моя прелесть. Мне ли не знать, что под Роджерсом легче сдохнуть, чем выполнить все его требования. Вали к Романовой. Не благодари.

– Я дождусь… Капитан Роджерс! – стоило завернуть за угол, и почетный караул из двадцати двух бойцов – полный состав обеих групп, вытянулся в струнку, хотя обычно они его таким соблюдением субординации не радовали. – Это правда?

– Да, агент Берроуз, с сегодняшнего дня «Альфа» становится основной группой, работающей со мной. «Тау» станет дублирующей. Переймете опыт, поработаете с агентом Романовой, и мы пересмотрим этот вопрос.

– Могу я узнать причину? – выпалила злая как черт Берроуз.

– Причину, думаю, вам уже озвучили, – Стив скользнул по переставшему ухмыляться Рамлоу взглядом и ударил ладонью по сенсорной панели, расконсервируя полигон. – Тренировка сегодня общая. Десять минут на подготовку, тройки перераспределите, учитесь работать вместе. Рамлоу, – он обернулся, взглянул ему в глаза и закончил: – Никакой грязной игры и конкуренции. Как поняли?

– Только с моей стороны, сэр? – спокойно спросил тот.

– Всех касается, – он обвел взглядом стоящих навытяжку бойцов и скомандовал: – Время пошло.

Тренировка прошла отлично. Стив только сейчас понял, как тяжело ему было работать с чужой группой. Даже так, сильно разбавленная, «Альфа» не ощущалась, как неподъемный вещмешок, оттягивающий плечи. Они сносно отработали задачу и, отмывшись, собрались в большом зале для брифингов.

Стив коротко прошелся по ошибкам, особо не упирая на то, что совершали их в основном бойцы «Тау», выдал рекомендации и всех отпустил. Рамлоу явно хотел задержаться, но Стив от одного взгляда на него, от одной мысли, что они останутся наедине, снова вспомнил его вкус и следом, сразу же: твердость его ягодиц, выжигающую дотла вспышку удовольствия, чувство отвращения к себе.

Похоже, у него вырабатывается рефлекс.

– Вопросы по работе? – на ходу спросил он, открывая дверь. – Дайте угадаю. Хотите оспорить мое право формировать отряд? Не хотите работать с Берроуз? Вам придется, Рамлоу.

– Я не хочу, чтобы мои ребята вывозили на себе весь этот балласт.

– Так подтяните их, – Стив, пропустив его вперед, заблокировал дверь в конференц-зал и счел разговор оконченным. – Свободны.

* * *

Его жизнь была адом. Вернее, ему приходилось туго и раньше, но теперь все его проблемы будто сконцентрировались, решив погрести его под собой. Или свести с ума.

Рамлоу был везде. Облепленный мокрой от пота майкой в спортзале, голый в общей раздевалке при полигоне, сонный с утра на планерке, задумчивый на ланче, модно одетый и вкусно пахнущий хорошим парфюмом в подземном паркинге в пятницу, явно собирающийся не домой к телевизору.

Иногда Стив ловил на себе его взгляд. Из тех, что не по службе и за рамками субординации. Рамлоу будто спрашивал, как там, в кабинете: «Без проблем?» или «Тебя попустило?»

Нет. На оба вопроса. Не попустило. Не без проблем. Если до их странного одностороннего контакта одержимость желанием близости была острой, такой, которая не дает вздохнуть, думать, жить, постоянно причиняя боль, то теперь она перетекла в хроническую стадию. Без обострений. Стабильно плохо. Вне зависимости от того, рядом Рамлоу или нет.

Нет. Иногда обострения все-таки случались. Рамлоу как-то по-особенному поворачивал голову, разминая шею, клал на загривок ладонь – и все, внутри будто обрывалось что-то. Хотелось в один прыжок рвануть через ползала, уткнуться носом во влажные волосы и просто сожрать его. Дышать, дышать, дышать им, вжимая в себя, пока он не истончится, не станет податливо-упругим и томным, поцеловать его горькие от дыма губы и пропасть к чертовой матери на несколько суток с ним, хоть раз, господи, неужели это много – чтобы тебя любили в ответ. Сходили по тебе с ума, чтобы взаимно, без стыдливо прижатых к паху вещей, без напряженной дрожи сдерживаемого отвращения.

Он бы на колени перед ним встал. Любил бы так, как никто, как никогда, уж он-то умел. Отдал бы все, что так и не растратил, что копил для чего-то в глупой надежде, берег, как медяки.

Для кого? Для Рамлоу, у которого каждую неделю новая дамочка? Который лежал под ним, сжимая кулаки? Для чего в него встроили эту функцию, сработавшую так неправильно, не вовремя и вхолостую? Не проще ли было сделать его идеальным солдатом, без изъянов, так мешающих работать?

– Слушай, – Рамлоу подошел неслышно, и Стив проклял жилой блок базы, завтрашний ранний вылет к черту на рога, заставивший его остаться ночевать, и самого Рамлоу, которому неймется.

– Не нужно. Иди спать.

– На тебя смотреть страшно. Ты исхудал, как…

– Это тебя не касается.

– Не уверен.

– Ну да, – хмыкнул Стив, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и отбирая пачку с сигаретами. – Брок Рамлоу. Он стоит в центре, а мир послушно вращается вокруг него.

Чиркнув тяжелой зажигалкой, Стив прикурил и вернул ему пачку. Зажигалка была теплой, согретой его рукой, и этот факт отчего-то царапнул внутри, будто все тепло, вырабатываемое Рамлоу, должно было принадлежать Стиву. Ему одному.

– Это сарказм? Кэп и сарказм? – Брок, усмехнувшись, оперся о перила и посмотрел вниз. Будто они были друзьями или приятелями и могли ночью вот так поболтать на пустом балконе базы обо всякой ерунде. – Мне перед делом всегда не спится, – признался вдруг Рамлоу. – Сколько их было – и никак. С самой первой командировки. В самый пиздец, когда все хуже некуда, могу вырубиться на пару часов затишья. Но не тогда, когда не знаю, как все пойдет. Люблю определенность.

Стив даже не вздрогнул, хотя понял, к чему он клонит. Не понял только зачем.

– Завтра все будет по плану, Рамлоу. Честное капитанское.

Рамлоу хмыкнул, будто не верил, что Стив может такое сказать, а потом щелчком отправил окурок в полет, и тот, очертив красную дугу, рассыпался внизу яркими искрами.

– Никогда ничего не бывает по плану, Кэп. И план дерьмо, и людей мало, и условия краевые не то чтоб блеск. Такие как ты, наверное, не думают, что завтра могут умереть?

– Какие – такие как я, Рамлоу?

– Гремящие яйцами при ходьбе, – он усмехнулся, и его крепкие белые зубы контрастно проступили на фоне съеденного полумраком лица. – Не думаешь, а? Что закат последний только что увидел. На Гоа не побывал. Не раздал все бедным, не успел пожить, все попробовать. Сделать что-то не только для себя. Не оказался в постели с тем, кто действительно тебя хочет.

Стив, перехватив его руку, заметил:

– А теперь представьте, что не умрете, Рамлоу. И вам придется жить с последствиями решений, принятых на адреналине. Под влиянием настроения.

– Все мои лучшие решения, Кэп, приняты на адреналине. И под впечатлением от момента. Во всяком случае, те, о которых я не жалею.

– Я не вы, Рамлоу.

Его широкое запястье удобно легло в ладонь. До головной боли хотелось погладить выпуклые вены на нем подушечкой большого пальца, и Рамлоу, по-звериному чувствительный к эмоциям, перетек ближе.

– Ни одна женщина меня так не хотела, – тихо сказал он в губы. – Ты меня мял, а у меня глаза в голову закатывались от всего этого. Вдруг сдохну завтра, так и не узнаю. Ни ты, ни я не узнаем. Как это. С кем-то настолько настоящим. Сколько у тебя было в койке, Роджерс? У меня дохрена. Поверь, когда оно по-настоящему, все совсем иначе. Ты счастливчик, если способен так, выжигая все вокруг. Почему я, а?

– Не знаю, – Стив отпустил его руку и медленно провел пальцем вдоль брови, разглаживая глубокую горизонтальную морщину. Просто потому что мог. – Чувствуешь себя особенным?

– О да, – Рамлоу оскалился и вдруг лизнул его в губы, моментально вышибая землю из-под ног. И подумалось вдруг – а если правда больше никогда? Вот совсем. Больше. Никогда.

Как Стив его целовал: жадно, будто душу хотел выпить, присвоить. Сминая тонкую футболку, прижимая к себе. Господи, пусть хоть раз. Не он это начал. Он бы никогда даже не намекнул. Ни за что. Не допустил бы повторения. Но Брок сам. По неизвестной причине, по прихоти, но сам.

Стив еле сдерживался, чтобы не внести его спиной вперед в свою комнату, не взять прямо на полу, не давая опомниться, урвать кусок побольше, пока дают.

– Ч-ш-ш, – Рамлоу… Брок рассмеялся, тихо, тепло, погладил по спине. – Я не передумаю. Слышишь?

Стив вжался лицом ему в шею, едва сдерживая крупную дрожь. Его ломало, как после сильных транквилизаторов, на отходняке. Он хотел еще. Больше тела, больше прикосновений, мягкости губ, вкуса, запаха. Стиву казалось, он никогда не сможет насытиться. Готов будет и дальше подбирать самые мелкие крошки, жадно слизывать их с дающей руки.

Стив опустил его на кровать, бережно, будто мог разбить или сломать. Даже раздевать не хотелось. Просто греться, трогать всего, сначала через одежду, а потом медленно добраться до гладкой кожи. Довести себя, домучить, вывернуть наизнанку. Пусть будет больно, остро, лишь бы не ставшая привычной тупая, обреченная усталость.

Брок охотно отвечал на поцелуи, жарко выдыхая в губы, и Стив плыл от его податливости, от вседозволенности, от какой-то запредельной уверенности в том, что все это сегодня его. Для него одного. Что наконец-то ему позволили. Завтра будет нельзя, вдруг завтра вообще не настанет, и можно будет вот так замереть на пике, получив все. Наполнить жизнь чем-то кроме механики привычных задач и действий. Оставить что-то только для себя. Для себя-человека, которым он почти перестал быть.

Почувствовать себя живым.

Футболка Брока была мягкой, из какого-то неказенного материала и пахла так одуряюще, что у Стива мутилось в голове. Он вел губами по теплой шее, чувствуя, как учащается пульс. Стоило скользнуть ладонями по голой коже, как Брок вздрогнул, а потом упрямо прижался бедрами, запрокидывая голову.

У него стоял. Не накрепко, так, что от живота не отогнуть, но он был твердым внизу, и Стив почти ослеп от осознания, что его тоже хотят. Он боялся спугнуть. Сделать что-то не так, ошибиться, сбить настрой. И вместе с тем, почти не контролируя себя, трогал, касался его везде.

Брок был красивым. Не то чтобы для Стива это оказалось очевидным только сейчас, но вот так убедиться в этом, на ощупь, губами, кожей, было необходимо. Жизненно важно. Как дышать.

Брок тихо жарко выдыхал, пока Стив с замиранием сердца гладил его под футболкой, задевая соски, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волоски на груди. Он жадно смотрел на его приоткрытые губы, окруженные темной щетиной, на опущенные ресницы и подумал вдруг, что еще утром угроза близкой смерти не волновала его так, как сейчас.

Сейчас он хотел жить.

Стив бы, наверное, не раздел Брока до конца сам – так и касался бы через тонкие хлопковые штаны, с замиранием сердца замечая, как увеличивается небольшое влажное пятнышко на них – свидетельство чужого неравнодушия. Точно так же он когда-то ел печеные каштаны – невообразимое лакомство. По одному, каждый раз заминая край бумажного пакета, растягивая удовольствие.

В удовольствиях он был жаден даже для себя. Особенно для себя. Слишком редко ему доставалось то, чего он действительно хотел: игрушечная железная дорога, выставленная в витрине «Крамер и сыновья», паровоз с пятью вагончиками, едущий по настоящим рельсам среди гор и искусно выполненных деревьев; настоящий кофе, даже на войне он отдавал его Баки, вместе с шоколадками и сигаретами; секс с тем, кто действительно нравится, а не просто согласен.

С последним было трудно всегда: женщины, даже самые замечательные, его не привлекали, а мужчины, когда он был мелким и болезненным, воспринимали его исключительно как пассивного партнера, а когда вымахал, и вовсе стали побаиваться.

И только в этом времени он немного отпустил себя, в век, когда легко закрыть лицо маскирующей сетью и получить все, что нужно, прямо в туалете модного клуба. Там можно было спешить, как в забегаловке быстрого обслуживания.

Но по-настоящему желанное он получил только сейчас, и им хотелось насладиться, как крошечной порцией в ресторане.

Штаны Брок стянул сам. Гибко извернулся и выскользнул из них, как змея из старой кожи. Взглянул из-под ресниц и расплылся в очень личной, какой-то домашней улыбке. Погладил по лицу, будто пытаясь убедиться, что это действительно Стив, и вдруг медленно, опасаясь, что его остановят, сунул большой палец ему в рот. Стив прикрыл глаза, представляя, каким Брок видит его сейчас. Стыдно не было. И субординация волновала его в последнюю очередь. Сейчас он просто человек, почти получивший желаемое.

Обведя языком чуть шершавую кожу, Стив всосал подушечку глубже и прикрыл глаза.

– Блядский боже, – тихо произнес Брок, с громким пошлым чмоком вытащил палец и заменил его своим языком.

Он целовался лучше всех, с кем у Стива доходило до этого. Медленно, сладко и дразняще. У Стива внутри все полыхало, но спешить не хотелось все равно. Голый возбужденный Брок под ним – еще месяц назад это казалось невозможным.

Он был вкусным. Стив не знал, как иначе охарактеризовать вскипавший в крови восторг от каждого прикосновения к Броку. Он так давно ничего не хотел для себя и так сильно желал сейчас именно этого человека, что не имел права сорваться.

Когда он, не удержавшись, сжал зубами сосок, а второй стиснул пальцами, со стоном зализал покрасневшую кожу, Брок замер, не дыша, выматерившись, прижал его голову к своей груди, а потом толкнул ниже, к паху, и, поколебавшись, все-таки раздвинул ноги.

Стив готов был облизать его с головы до пят, но послушно сдвинулся ниже, потерся гладко выбритой щекой о член, коснулся его губами, надеясь, что желание доставить удовольствие как-то перекроет недостаток опыта. Брок, приподнявшись на локте, смотрел на него поплывшим взглядом жарких глаз, будто не веря в происходящее.

Стиву даже не было в этот момент интересно, что его больше выбивало из колеи: то, что Капитан Америка берет у него в рот, или то, что он это ему позволяет.

Он будет у Брока первым. И в его силах сделать так, чтобы тот захотел повторить.

О будущем не думалось, а потому Стив вобрал в рот прекрасный упругий член, твердый, солоно-терпкий. Брок погладил его по щеке, так, будто боялся причинить боль, по волосам, так явно желая запустить в них пальцы, направить, заставить брать глубже, но отчего-то не делая этого.

Только стонал, периодически повторяя «матерь божья» и «ебануться» – тихо, почти неслышно.

От вида его закушенной губы, выступивших на шее вен у Стива темнело перед глазами. Он смотрел на Брока снизу вверх, жадно и горячо, гладил его взглядом всего, такого беззащитно удивленного сейчас, открытого, близкого, что малодушно хотелось запереть его где-то, оставить только для себя.

Брок кончил неожиданно. Неловко дернул ногами, будто хотел прикрыться, надавил Стиву на затылок и, накрыв лицо подушкой, закричал. Этот задушенный крик едва не толкнул Стива за край, но он навис сверху, убрал подушку и смял в поцелуе пересохшие губы, быстро, почти грубо доводя себя до разрядки.

Брок отвечал ему. Господи, как он отвечал. Стив приподнялся, чтобы видеть его лицо, и кончил, едва Брок с силой обвел головку его члена пальцами. Он почти умер в этот момент. Превратился в удовольствие, как Русалочка – в морскую пену. Тело стало легким, почти невесомым, и сразу же, следом – наполнилось счастливой тяжестью. Он опустился на локти, уткнулся Броку в шею и замер так, прикрыв глаза, переживая миг абсолютного счастья и полной тишины. Ни мыслей, ни желаний, только оседающий в легких запах, который он не забудет.

Брок поцеловал его в скулу, потом в щеку, провел ладонью по спине и, наконец, добрался до губ. Схлынувшее было возбуждение снова вспыхнуло в крови, и Стив со стоном двинул бедрами. Член, еще влажный и чувствительный, скользнул по животу Брока, послав по телу волну почти болезненного удовольствия.

– Силен, – с насмешкой выдохнул Брок, прихватывая зубами его ухо. – Многозарядный, а?

Стив со стоном проехался членом еще несколько раз, а потом попросил:

– Перевернись. Пожалуйста, Брок, мне нужно…

Хмыкнув, Брок перевернулся на живот. Чувствовалось, что ему неуютно, что наверняка он опасается, что все зайдет слишком далеко, но Стив, конечно, не собирался ему вредить.

– Вот, – Брок перебросил ему небольшой тюбик со смазкой, и Стива окатило стыдом пополам с возбуждением. – Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что с этим делать.

Стив прижался к нему, сходя с ума от близости, с наслаждением прикусил за плечо.

– Мне она пригодится, конечно, но не так, как ты думаешь, – тихо сказал он.

Брок чуть прогнулся, выставив ягодицы, и хмыкнул.

– А ты затейник. Не знал, что есть варианты.

– Есть. Такие, при которых завтра ты не будешь испытывать дискомфорта.

Брок обернулся, чтобы что-то сказать, но Стив поймал его губы своими и скользнул смазанным членом сначала вдоль ягодиц, а потом между бедрами. От мысли о том, как это было бы по-настоящему взять его, возбужденно-согласного, сладко стонущего, девственно-тесного, Стива швырнуло сразу на пик, и он кончил снова в несколько восхитительных толчков, продолжая терзать его губы.

– Как подростки, ей-богу, – прохрипел Брок, и Стив приподнялся, чтобы он мог перевернуться. – Причем и я тоже, – он провел по вновь вставшему члену рукой, ухмыльнулся, поманил Стива, и когда он нагнулся ниже, прошептал на ухо, щекотно задевая губами: – Ты так стонешь. Я готов кончить просто от осознания того, как ты хочешь меня. Сечешь? Я завожусь от этого, как не заводился никогда и ни с кем. Вот так, чтобы готов через минуту – только подростком. Жги, детка. До утра еще шесть с половиной часов.

Стив накрыл его собой, целуя, целуя так, будто хотел выпить душу, стереть с припухших губ вечную усмешку, врезаться в память так, чтобы все, кто будет после, не имели ни единого шанса.

Сделать его своим.

Он вылизывал его с ног до головы и снова заливал семенем, терся, как обезумевшее от желания случки животное, и в то же время – как безответно влюбленный идиот, которому перепало. Как он его хотел, как любил каждым поцелуем, как жадно ждал отклика, коллекционируя стоны и интимные, почти стыдные имена, которые Брок давал ему. Как крутил, мял под собой, страстно желая запомнить навсегда.

– Ты не передумал? – Брок, пьяный от возбуждения, от осознания собственной ценности и желанности для Стива, раскинулся на смятой постели и провокационно раздвинул крепкие ноги. Погладил член, скользнул рукой за яйца, приподнимая их. Стив со стоном прижался губами сначала к тыльной стороне его ладони, а потом лизнул между ягодицами и сжал зубы, чтобы не сказать, что да, передумал, что хочет его всего, до донышка.

– Нет. А ты?

– Что?

Стив в который раз за ночь перевернул его на живот и, обхватив крепкие ягодицы, сжал между ними член.

– Ты – меня, – решился Стив.

– Что? – Брок, вывернувшись, сел и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. – Ты мне дашь?

– Что тебя так удивляет? – Стива неприятно царапнула его интонация.

Брок прижался лбом, боднул куда-то в скулу и обнял за шею.

– Не заводись. Я хочу. Теперь – да. Сделать тебе хорошо. У тебя были мужики? Вот так, чтобы в… чтобы они тебя?

– Да. Давно. Очень давно.

– Понравилось?

– Нет, – поколебавшись, признался Стив. – Но я тогда был болезненным, на мне долго заживало.

– Я не хочу, чтобы на тебе заживало, – Брок снова посмотрел ему в лицо и погладил большим пальцем губы, надавил, и Стив, прикрыв глаза, облизал солоноватую подушечку. – Я хочу, чтобы ты орал от кайфа. Хочу быть самым охуенным, что у тебя было. Сечешь?

– Секу, – выпустив палец, ответил Стив и посмотрел на часы.

– Верно, – одобрил ход его мыслей Брок. – Так что часа на это мало. Охуенное не терпит спешки.

– Брок.

– У нас лишний повод не сдохнуть… уже сегодня, верно?

– Я этого не допущу. Не после того, как ты хвастливо пообещал заставить меня орать.

– Брок Рамлоу, детка, всегда держит слово. Меня нереально сложно заставить что-то твердо пообещать, но если уж я раскрыл рот, то отвечаю за то, что оттуда вылетело. Что насчет позы шестьдесят девять и поспать хоть минут пятьдесят?

Стиву план нравился.

Он думал, что не уснет, но отключился моментально, едва Брок, сонно поделившись с ним вкусом, зевнул и устроился под боком.

Они почти проспали. Брок вскочил по будильнику, обвел мутным взглядом комнату и понесся к себе. Стив позволил себе слабость: уткнувшись в пахнущую им подушку, пролежал еще целую минуту.

База оживала. Чертов мир требовал к себе внимания, и Стив не мог ему в этом отказать.

Даже если очень хотелось.

Чертовски хотелось, откровенно говоря, просто забрать Брока и уехать домой, забив на все на свете.

Но было нельзя.

* * *

Весь перелет Стив продремал, радуясь, что пилотирует в этот раз не он. Тело ощущалось приятно тяжелым, расслабленным, и в сон он провалился на удивление легко. Ну как провалился. Задремал, готовый прийти в состояние полной боеготовности за считанные секунды – спасибо сыворотке, с этим у него никогда не было проблем.

– Ни разу не видел Кэпа спящим, – на самой грани слышимости произнес кто-то из бойцов, группа была сборной, спать хотелось зверски, а потому организм Стива не стал тратить силы на полную идентификацию.

– И сейчас не смотри, – а вот это Роллинз. Тень Брока Стив бы ни с кем не перепутал при всем желании. – Целее будешь.

– И командир…

– Завались, – коротко приказал Роллинз, и разговоры стихли.

Стив, успев подумать, что Броку, не прокачанному сывороткой, должно быть в разы тяжелее, уснул крепче.

– Пять минут, – громко объявил пилот, и Стив, отлично отдохнувший, вскочил на ноги и моментально нашел взглядом Брока. Тот выглядел помятым, но уже бодро проверял снаряжение.

– Все все помнят? – спросил Стив и, дождавшись кивков всех участников, направился к люку. – Погнали.

Операция прошла не то чтобы совсем гладко, но без большей части возможных осложнений. Да, пришлось заночевать на военной базе богом забытой страны, есть сухпаек и спать, подложив под голову вещмешки, но зато ни убитых, ни раненых, только легко контуженный Робертсон, и тот глупо шутил полночи, развлекая всех, у кого остались силы его слушать.

Брок все время держался в поле зрения (или это Стив старался не выпускать его из виду?), но ни подойти, ни заговорить не пытался, только спать устроился рядом, почти привалившись спиной.

Стив боялся задремать достаточно крепко для того, чтобы его развившийся на Брока хватательный рефлекс сработал и они проснулись в обнимку.

Наверное, Брок бы этого не хотел. Не с его репутацией.

Поэтому Стив просто дремал, чувствуя его рядом.

После возвращения все закрутилось: отчет Фьюри лично и устно, сдача ценного оборудования, короткий брифинг для аналитической группы, интервью для пресс-релиза, потому что операция была международной и о ней стало известно широкой общественности, отчет в электронном виде – более подробный и с оценкой работы группы.

Когда Стив смог просто вытянуть ноги и прикрыть глаза, было уже далеко за полночь. Усиленным слухом он улавливал, что не единственный полуночничает: на базе никогда не было абсолютной тишины.

Хотелось спать, но еще больше – есть. Перехваченный в обед бутерброд давно сгорел с таким-то темпом жизни, но подниматься, переодеваться, идти в паркинг, оттуда ехать в ближайшее круглосуточное кафе, а потом тащиться в пустую квартиру не хотелось.

Хотелось съесть оставшийся сухпаек и устроиться под пледом тут, на диване.

Это было малодушием, поэтому Стив с хрустом потянулся и принялся искать ключи от мотоцикла.

Стоило нажать в лифте кнопку «паркинг», как зазвонил телефон.

– У меня есть еда. Много, – вместо приветствия сказал Брок. – Север-Бартон-Стрит 815. Огромная сакура у подъездной дорожки, не перепутаешь ни ночью, ни утром.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он сбросил вызов, давая выбор. Поколебавшись, Стив активировал на телефоне карту и, просмотрев маршрут, поехал по названному адресу.

Сакура действительно была огромной, ужин вкусным, спальня уютной, а Брок Рамлоу действительно умел держать слово – Стив в этом неоднократно убедился еще до наступления утра.

На Рождество Брок подарил ему игрушечную железную дорогу. Не такую, как Стив видел в детстве в том самом магазине, да и освободить под нее пришлось половину гостиной, но все это было мелочью. Брок, смеясь, запускал тяжелый черный паровоз, крича, чтобы Стив открывал шлагбаум вовремя, и выглядел при этом таким азартным и настоящим, что сердце сжималось.

Одержимость Стива никуда не делась. Он все также с ума сходил, стоило Броку потереть шею или взглянуть чуть искоса, прищурив бесстыжие темные глаза.

Но теперь она не доставляла неудобств: его демон стал почти домашним.

Ну, насколько это вообще возможно.

А одержимость стала взаимной.


End file.
